peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 May 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-05-11 ; Comments *After coming back from the Eurovision Song Contest, Peel talks in the programme about his visit there in Belgium. * Peel mentions speaking to Queen Fabiola of Belgium at the Eurovision Song Contest, who was talking to him about California and keyboards. * Peel enjoyed the Eurovision Song Contest and felt sorry for the British entry Rikki, whose wife was sitting in front of him and saw her reaction going slump, while the results were announced. Peel then plays Rikki's Eurovision song entry called "Only The Light" dedicated to him. * Peel says he likes Europe's Final Countdown record after hearing it so many times from his children. * Peel put a bet that the Yugoslav entry in the Eurovision Song Contest would win, but it only reached 4th in the competition. * Peel mentions Brussels having nice bars and recommends drinking a Belgian beer called Blanche. * Peel says that his car was towed away in Brussels after parking there on Sunday at 1.30am and finding out at 7.30am that it disappeared. Peel then goes on to say that he had to pay nearly £200 to get it back because it was on a Sunday. * Peel mentions seeing Roy Orbison on TV last night and says that he wishes Orbison makes new records. He then plays a recent track from Roy Orbison released couple of years ago on a film soundtrack album. * Peel plays the wrong speed of a record from Great Plains before correcting it. * Peel reads a letter from Vicki who mentions that he played a Swedish football record on his 04 May 1987 show. She corrects him to say that the record was in fact Denmark's World Cup 1986 football song. * Peel says he would like his children to play Jig-A-Jig from the Bhundu Boys on his 50th birthday. * Peel mentions he was going to apologise for his time talking about the Eurovision Song Contest on the programme but decided not too, because he found the event intriguing and very moving. Sessions *Fall #11. Recorded: 1987-04-28. *Bhundu Boys #2. Recorded: 1986-12-21. Broadcast: 27 January 1987 Tracklisting *D.J. "K.J." & M.C. Kooley "C": Let's Get This Party Started (12") Beware *Fall: Australians In Europe (session) *Rikki: Only The Light (British Eurovision Song entry) :(JP: 'I think that's a good pop single') *Bhundu Boys: Ndoita Sei? (session) *Johnny Logan: Hold Me Now (Eurovision Song Contest winner from Ireland) :(JP: 'I should never listen to that again without having a tear in my eye') *Jo Burke, Michael Cooney & Terry Corcoran: Jigs: Father O'Flynn/Haste To The Wedding (LP - Happy To Meet & Sorry To Part) Green Linnet *Cro-Mags: Survival Of The Streets (LP - The Age Of Quarrel) Profile *Winsford Devine: Dragon (12") B's *Wolfhounds: Rule Of Thumb (LP - Unseen Ripples From A Pebble) The Pink Label *Maceo & The Macks: Cross The Track (We Better Go Back) (12") Urban *Fall: Twister (session) *Roy Orbison: Wild Hearts (...Time) (v/a LP - Shape Of The Universe: A Souvenir Of Insignificance) ZTT :(JP: 'There's a man who can bring down the walls of Jericho if it's still up') *Bhundu Boys: Rugare (session) *I, Ludicrous: Preposterous Tales (Flexi-disc 7") Not On Label # *Passmore Sisters: Every Child In Heaven (7") Sharp *Alexander Lord Weymouth: Mulberry Coloured Venus (LP - I Play The Host) Pye Golden Guinea Alexander Lord Weymouth is the stage name of Alexander Thynn, 7th Marquess of Bath, who in the 60's created Longleat Safari Park at his home in the gardens of Longleat House. In the 70's he released a folk / psychedelic album. *Public Enemy: Yo! Bum Rush The Show (LP - Yo! Bum Rush The Show) Def Jam # *Fall: Guest Informant (session) *Great Plains: Martin Luther King And Martin Luther Drinking (12" - Before We Stop To Think) Shadowline *Prefects: Motions (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Bhundu Boys: My Foolish Heart (session) *Smiths: Sweet And Tender Hooligan (12" - Sheila Take A Bow) Rough Trade *Culture: Lion Rock (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Fall: Athlete Cured (session) *Chin-Chin: Why Am I So Lonely I (LP - Sound Of The West Way) Slumberland # *Ultra Magnetic M.C.'s: Traveling At the Speed Of Thought (12" - Traveling At the Speed Of Thought / M.C.'s Ultra Part II) Next Plateau *Bhundu Boys: Jig-A-Jig (session) :(JP: 'I have not played any music from Belgium that I'm aware of, here's some Belgian music for you') *X-Creta: Exaggerated (LP - Patronizing The Heterodox) Punk Etc. Tracks marked # available on File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B1137XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B1137XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) john peel show tape 2b 1987 ;Length *1) 1:01:04 *2) 0:56:48 *3) 0:46:03 (1:39 to 10:35) ;Other *1) & 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *1) & 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2421/1) *3) YouTube ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Available online